1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an occupant propelled device in the form of a two wheeled vehicular structure with the two wheels being in alignment and interconnected by an axle having a pair of opposed offset portions intermediate a pair of aligned end portions on which the wheels are mounted with the offset portions including foot receiving boards or pedal-like structures rotatably mounted thereon by which an occupant or user may stand on the boards while balancing himself and propel the device by moving his feet and shifting his weight in a rotatable or pedaling action in order to rotate the axle and propel the device along a supported surface while maintaining his balance on the device with the axle being connected to each of the wheels by a one-way ratchet mechanism which will drive the wheels when the axle is rotated in one direction and will rotate in relation to the wheels when the axle is driven in the opposite direction with the wheels conversely being locked to the axle when the wheels are rotated in one direction and being free wheeling when the wheels are rotated in the opposite direction thereby enabling the device to be directionally controlled by the occupant or user and also enabling the device to roll freely down inclines without the axle rotating thereby enabling the device to be used as a coasting device when going down a slope, hill or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of wheeled vehicular structures are known with such structures including various wheel arrangements and various types of pedal drives for driving one or more of the wheels in order to propel the device along a supporting surface. However, none of the previously known devices with which applicant is aware discloses a structure equivalent to this invention.